


Power Play

by rootlessprophecy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, M/M, reader in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootlessprophecy/pseuds/rootlessprophecy
Summary: You think you're in control, but then you realize that this is a different form of dominance by Seth.
Relationships: Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Power Play

There is no dominance play with Seth and the only reason for that is because you have to reign him in. He wants things to be fast, quick, nips here and rough foundling there. It's cute in the way that you're trying to figure out where he's going to go next, but sometimes things just need to go their own flow. A finger gently placed on his mouth with a seductive smile, then hands slowly grazing his chest, abs, caressing all the way down to his cock. A hand wraps around it with a low moan from Seth, then lips over that moan as a slow pace is set. Even though things have calmed down he still hasn't gotten the message as he turns the passionate kiss into frantic ones that then miss their mark and go into the crook of the neck.

It's time to give up and quicken the pace of your hand so much that he groans and starts thrusting, which soon leads to the hand disappearing and the real fun beginning.

Maybe this is a power play, but in Seth's own special way.


End file.
